User blog:Jake MultiSuperVids/The Midnight Man VS The Smiling Man. MultiSuper Rap Battles of Creepypasta Season 1
WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE RETURN OF MSRBoC! Yes, I have finally broken the writer's block that has plagued this battle with delays for about 1 1/2 months now, and just in time for Halloween! This time, for the 11th installment, we've got the creepy stalking Smiling Man going mano e mano with the mysterious ritual pasta, The Midnight Man. I'm so hyped to finally be back in the swing of things, and expect that other long-promised battle to come soon. Happy Halloween, everyone! The Battle Beat MULTISUPER RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! VERSUS BEGIN! 'The Smiling Man:' Hello, friends! I'm here to end and smoke out a pretender, The baddest suited stalker's come to town, and I don't mean Slender! You can stay like a dog on the porch, consider it a front row seat, To getting beat by this tip-toeing foe sprinting towards you down the street! Talking wild, hide, child! I've got a kill to collect, Walking miles with this smile, and a spring in my step! Say you'll best me and stick around until 3:33? You're insane! And that's a very, very, scary thing to see! 'The Midnight Man:' The night echos my fright, it also fortells your destruction, Your mind's more cracked than a bell, so I'll spell out the instructions: Do NOT try to substitute yourself for a worthy opponent, it won't work, Do NOT attempt to fall asleep before I put you six feet deep in the earth! Do NOT spit more lines, for you're wasting your breath, And finally, do NOT provoke this deity, lest you want a violent death! Midnight's arrived, son! Knocking your lights out, you're condemed, Your candle's blown, it should show you'll never make it to 2 AM! 'The Smiling Man:' Your rhymes are falling flat if attacking was your aim, For your lyrics were more shitty and choppy than your game! Right behind ya', breathing down your neck, I suggest making a run for it, Go back to whipsering around and taking naked boys in the forest! I make a job draging unstylish men to meet their makers, You think you're Mr. Badass Evil? I can stop you with a salt shaker! So keep blowing on your candles, for you couldn't handle this chiller, You're nothing but Bloody Mary filler, while I'm the true Grinning winner! 'The Midnight Man:' Hear the chimes? My time's almost up. So I hope you've learned, Any jack-ed up man trying to jump this candlestick gets burned! It must be a holiday, making you fear midnight worse than Scrooge, The moon would have to turn blue before I'm threatened by a Looney Tune! What I do to cynical men like you would leave you even more deranged, I considered sparing your life, but now things have changed.... I've got plans for this world, Step One, as you'll soon tell, Is sending this Michael Jackson moonwalking all the way down to Hell! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MULTI SUPER RAP.... BATTLES OF CREEPY- * Logo blown out like a candle pastaaaaa...... Who Won? The Smiling Man The Midnight Man Next time on MSRBoC........ '' '' Category:Blog posts